


As I Near The End of Land

by Ya_Boi_Hal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flooding, Forgot what I was losing my mind about, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, it's a rewrite y'all, limbs and emotional state is fair game though!, no one dies! I'm too much of a weenie for that!, whoops i did it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Hal/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Hal
Summary: REWRITE OF "You Might Get A Raindrop in Your Eye"------When it rains, it pours and the water just keeps rising.Or: The Karasuno Volleyball team just wanted to have morning practice, not be stuck in flash flooding and a thunderstorm.





	As I Near The End of Land

**Author's Note:**

> SUP ITS YA BOI HAL WITH A DANK REWRITE.
> 
> UPDATES ARE NEVER AND COLLEGE IS A BITCH, SO ENJOY~

Hinata knew it was the calm before the storm. Rain softly beat against his back as he quickly locked his bike up and rushed inside the clubroom, but the ominous wind bringing in darker clouds seemed to promise something less quiet. That, and the weatherman had issued a severe thunderstorm warning alongside a flash flood watch. Despite that, school wasn’t canceled and Hinata found himself at morning volleyball practice. The clubroom door shut loudly behind him as a gust of wind rushed up behind him. Yamaguchi, who had been frowning at a paper, jumped. 

“Geeze Hinata, way to scare a guy…”, Yamaguchi sighed in relief and smiled nervously. “We’re the first ones here today. I had to talk to a teacher and Daichi forgot to lock the door yesterday so… I guess I just waltzed on in.”

“I’m sure Suga won’t let him forget today! The door might swing open later when it storms if they don’t remember.” Hinata pulled off his uniform top and frowned as it wetly plopped onto the floor. “Gah, I hope that dries during practice”

“You bike to school every morning, right? That must have been a damp ride.” Yamaguchi commented, following Hinata’s example and changing into his gym clothes. 

“Yeah! I got all the way to the foothills and wham! It started to downpour!” 

“I’m sure it’ll finish storming by the time school lets out.” A voice rang from the door. “How the hell did you two get in?” Daichi tossed his bag on the floor and pulled his raincoat off. Yamaguchi nervously fidgeted and gave him a small smile. 

“You might have left the door unlocked…” Daichi sighed and nodded, looking kind of embarrassed. 

“That’s kind of good I guess. You two didn’t get too soaked by all the rain. Asahi’s changing in the bathroom because he got water-logged.” Daichi gave them a look of mirth. “He was worried about ruining the clubroom flooring.”

“Where’s he hanging his clothes up at? Mine clothes are wet too.” Hinata chimed in, holding his dripping shirt up. “I got caught in the only burst of heavy rain on the   
entire mountain.” 

“I’m going to hang them up in the shower room in the gym…” Asahi shut the door and gave Daichi a sad look. “My gym clothes are wet now.” 

“Why didn’t you do on to the gym you idiot? Now you don’t have any dry clothes!” Daichi punched Asahi in the side. 

“I wasn’t thinking!!!”, Asahi cried trying to protect his sides. 

“Hell yeah, you weren’t!” 

The rest of the team tricked into the clubroom and changed, minus Tsukishima and Suga. Suga was busy helping Yachi hang fund raiser posters around the school and Yamaguchi informed them of Tsukishima’s chronic lateness when Yamaguchi didn’t rush him out the door. They dashed to the gym when the first break in the rain appeared, but even then, they all managed to get moderately damp. Takeda-sensei corralled them to the locker room showers and handed them a stack of towels. Asahi and Hinata hung their uniforms over the stall doors and joined their teammates in drying off. 

“Asahi! You’re hairs still really wet.” Noya pushed the third year onto the bench. “Let me dry it for you!” Before he could protest, Noya was giving Asahi the towel equivalent of a noogie to soak the water out of his hair. When Noya finally stopped, Asahi’s hair was stuck in several directions and frizzy, but dry. Asahi weakly thanked him, but with a questioning tone that made everyone burst into laughter. 

They finally started practice, Yamaguchi commenting that Tsukishima would probably rush in halfway through practice soaked and thoroughly embarrassed. That sent everyone into a fresh set of giggles. As they continued practice, Coach Ukai called Takeda-Sensei informing him that he’d be there by the end of practice (his grandfather needed a ride to a doctor’s appointment and said grandfather had apparently taken the phone from his grandson to complain about Keishin’s coaching skills). The rain picked up and crashed against the side of the building halfway through practice, and Yamaguchi hung by the gym doors, a towel in hand. Tsukishima never showed up. By the end of practice, Coach Ukai and Tsukishima were both absent still and Takeda-sensei gathered them to center court with a grim look. 

“The rain is a lot worse than we expected and the drainage system is overflowing. The principal wants us to shelter in place in the mezzanine until school security can evacuate us.” Takeda-sensei gave them all a stern look. “We’re going to put away the equipment calmly and take everything that could be damaged by water upstairs with us. No one panic, we’re just taking precaution until security gets here.” 

Hinata’s palms started to sweat, but he stilled himself and quietly helped Yamaguchi take down the net. They drug two baskets of towels and a pitching machine the baseball team had stored in the supply closet upstairs. Asahi handed Hinata his newly dried uniform and they sat on the bleachers, murmuring quietly to each other. 

“I hope Tsukki decided to just stay home.”, Yamaguchi commented, looking at the door again. 

“I’m sure he’s at home now complaining or calling us idiots!” Tanaka slapped Hinata and Yamaguchi roughly on the back. “He’s too smart to walk through rain like this.” 

“Yeah… Maybe…” Yamaguchi sounded unconvinced. “He is really stubborn though. He might try to get to school out of spite.”

“He’ll be fine. Now! Come play truth or dare with me and Noya!” Tanaka gave them a shark-like grin but they still joined the second years in the game until Takeda shut them down. Noya pouted, grumbling that licking one staircase never killed anyone but Tanaka seemed to visibly relax, not wanting dirt and other questionable things to haunt his taste buds. 

“The cell signal is down.” Kinoshita commented with a frown. “I cant get any more texts out.” The other boys pulled out they phones, Hinata included, and checked. Nothing. Yachi squeaked and peered over the balcony. 

“S-sensei? There’s water!” Yachi stumbled back and fanned her face anxiously. A puddle of water had started to leak in from the doorway.

“That must be why security still isn’t here…”, Takeda muttered, looking over the railing. “Okay, change of plans. I’m going to walk outside and take a quick look. Everyone stay put and listen to the third years until I come back.” He pulled off his shoes and removed his socks before putting his shoes back on and rolling up his pant legs. They watched him wade out into the water slowly rising into the gym. They silently waited, listening to the splashing and rain outside the door. After a couple minutes, Takeda returned soaked and with a frown. 

“Everyone is evacuated but us. They can’t get to the gym.” Everyone started to shout at once, but Takeda hushed them. “The water is already up by 10 centimeters and the current’s too strong to wade. They’re going to have to wait for it to go down for us to walk out or rise so they can get a boat in. We’re going to be on our own for a while. Security has to evacuate until the water level changes.” 

Hinata felt his eyes water. They were just going to leave them in the gym? Tanka pulled him into a side hug, a worried look forming on his face. 

“So they’re just going to leave us?” Daichi voiced everyone’s thoughts with weak whisper. 

“I’m so sorry. They have to. The school building wasn’t built to withstand water and they swore the gym was the safest option. They’re going to bring us some emergency supplies like food, water, and some blankets in case this turns into an overnight situation. They’ve managed to contact your families and tell them you’ll be safe. Yamaguchi, do you know for sure where Tsukishima is at?”

“N-no. He was going to walk to school alone today… Did they try his brother’s number? Maybe Akiteru picked him up?” Takeda shook his head.

“None of his emergency contacts have seen him. Please, is there anywhere we should try to get ahold of like another friend or a grandparent?” 

“There’s no one else. Oh god, Tsukki-“ Yamaguchi’s face went pale. 

“They’ll find him. Everyone else that was on campus is accounted for so they can spend more time on hunting him down. He might be inside the clubroom or anything.” Takeda put a reassuring hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder before starting back downstairs. “Someone help me carry the emergency bags up. The rest of you, stay put and don’t go near the steps.” 

Daichi followed him and stood at the lip on the water, packing bags up as Takeda handed them to him. Thirteen small emergency bags, a first aid kit, a big bag of important stuff for Takeda, and a hand-held radio later, they were set. The rain still beat heavily against time gym roof and thunder cackled menacingly above them. Hinata fixed his gaze to the door to watch the water creep in. He hoped his sister and mom would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't think the quality of the work will improve when i finish the rewrite, but i'll try my damndest lmao. Hopefully I'll have a solid update schedule by a week or two but in the meantime, sorry :'^)


End file.
